


irritation (or: the best offense is a good defense)

by fnowae



Series: dissonant 'verse [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Yeah I got nothing for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: This has been the story forweeksnow. The band is back together, they've made a new album, and they're touring, but interview after interview, all people want to know about is Patrick's legs.





	irritation (or: the best offense is a good defense)

**Author's Note:**

> fuck y'all. I'll never stop writing for this 'verse.

"So...Patrick, would you care to comment on your prosthetics?"

Oh, Patrick fucking _cares_ , all right. He clenches his teeth and forces himself not to strangle the interviewer on the spot. 

This has been the story for _weeks_ now. The band is back together, they've made a new album, and they're touring, but interview after interview, all people want to know about is Patrick's legs. He's pretty sure he's made it really fucking clear that he doesn't like talking about that, but it's not like they care. For some reason, his prosthetics are suddenly the most fascinating thing in the universe. 

He's pretty sure the interviewer repeats the question, but he forces himself not to listen. He's on the end of his patience - he wants this to be about the band again, not his fucking legs. 

"Would you-" the interviewer begins again. 

"Oh, leave it be already, would you?" Joe interrupts bitterly. 

Patrick turns to his boyfriend, surprised. Joe seems to have picked up on his discomfort. Patrick appreciates the effort, but he still mutters, "Joe, it's okay."

Joe shakes his head and quietly replies. "You don't want to talk about this. They shouldn't force you." He turns back to the interviewer and grits out at full volume. "You know you have a whole band here, right? And you know we're back together after a hiatus? We have a new album? You could ask about fucking any of that, but what do you ask about?"

"Joe, it's fine, I-"

"You ask about Patrick's fucking prosthetics! Every. Damn. Time! Has it occurred to you that, maybe, just maybe, he doesn't want to talk about that? He's not fucking comfortable discussing it, you dumbass, and yet you assholes push it on him time after time!" Joe is full-on yelling now, face red with anger. 

Pete breaks in now. "Yeah! Joe's right. The rest of us are here, too, you know, and you could stand to ask about the fucking album. Would it kill you not to be an inconsiderate dickbag?"

Patrick tries again. "Guys, you really don't have to-"

"They're both right," Andy pipes up from Patrick's other side. He turns to the interviewer and says, much kinder than Joe or Pete had, "Patrick really doesn't want to talk about it. Ask us about anything else. Anything. Just don't push that on him. None of us want him to be uncomfortable."

"Yeah!" Joe agrees, and Pete nods furiously. 

The interviewer looks dumbstruck, then slowly, she opens her mouth. 

Patrick has never been happier to hear someone ask, "Uh...which song off the album was most challenging to make?"


End file.
